Declarations of Love
by Chia-writes
Summary: "I can't believe you told my girlfriend you love her before I did." Kara casually telling Maggie she loves her before Alex does? More likely than you'd think. Love declarations all around! Fluff! lots of love! And the supersanvers dynamic we deserve! Set sometime post 215. Canon-compliant.


Kara used the key Alex had given her for emergencies to let herself into Alex's apartment. They had both had a late night at the DEO getting through the mass of paperwork that had managed to pile up over the past week and, wanting to treat her sister, Kara had bought Alex her favourite pastries from the bakery across town.

Making her way in she put the box on the counter and peaked a glance across the apartment, noticing her sister wrapped around her tiny girlfriend. Her smile grew wide at the sight, at how adorable they looked.

She tiptoed across the room, not wanting to wake them and took her phone out from her pocket. She had never seen her sister like this before, her badass alien-fighting big sister spooning her girlfriend, face half hidden in Maggie's shoulders. Both looked so at peace, so content. Kara's heart melted at the sight. It's all she had ever wanted for her.

Moving closer to Maggie's side for a better angle, she opened up the camera and clicked to take the picture- a loud and bright flash beaming right in Maggie's face.

She quickly straightened taking a step back but it was too late to escape as Maggie had already stirred awake, eyes half open.

"Kara?" she asked groggily, "What are you doing?"

There was no use in lying as she still had the phone in her hand and the flash had woken Maggie so she didn't even try.

"I was taking a picture of you two!" she beamed. "You have _no_ idea how adorable you look right now…even more adorable than that cat video I showed you last week if you'll believe it!"

Maggie chuckled softly, endeared and amazed at the pureness of Kara's joy for them.

"You came by to take pictures of us sleeping?" she teased.

Kara laughed bright. "Actually I came to bring Alex those pastries she loves…and I picked up your favourite too- just in case," she smiled.

Maggie's smile softened, touched at her sweetness. "Thanks Kara."

"Anything for the girl who makes my sister so happy," Kara's smile warmed at Maggie's rising blush. She was so happy Alex had found Maggie; they were perfect for each other.

She interrupted the moment, remembering the things she planned to do today, "I didn't mean to wake you…- I'll... see you guys later tonight maybe?' she rushed, putting her phone back in her pocket getting ready to leave, "Enjoy the pastries, see you later, love you, bye."

Oh.

Her face froze at the slight flash of shock on Maggie's face at her words.

"Er-…d-did I just…you …I mean-"she spluttered, her worries easing slightly at the soft chuckle from Maggie. "You guys haven't said that to each other yet have you?" she asked defeated, knowing full well that they hadn't.

Maggie's heart rate accelerated at the thought- at Kara's certainty that they would- Kara's acceptance of her and of her relationship with Alex warming her whole body. She knew what that meant, how deep she was in now. And she was so happy at the fact.

Overcome with emotion, she just shook her head breathing out a soft "not yet."

"Well…I mean-" Kara continued rambling "-That's… okay? I mean it- it doesn't have to be so awkward does it?" She didn't want to make things awkward for Maggie or Alex but she also didn't want to take it back now that she had said it- and meant it.

"Hey. Kara," Maggie interrupted with a soft smile, "it's okay," she said gently, feeling too vulnerable to say more, knowing that Kara would understand her meaning.

Kara smiled back just as softly before quickly turning her head to look at Alex whose breathing and heart rate had changed though her eyes were still closed.

"She's awake," she whispered loudly to Maggie nodding towards Alex, Maggie turning around to look at her girlfriend.

Alex huffed, shifting slightly. "Okay, okay, I'm awake…what are you guys talking about? What happened?" she asked groggily, brows furrowing, looking from her sister to her girlfriend.

Maggie leaned into her, smiling warmly. "Nothing babe, Kara just brought us breakfast…and was taking pictures of us sleeping."

"What! Kara, what the hell!" she exclaimed now fully awake, not really angry at all, "Show them to me." She motioned with her hand causing both Kara and Maggie to laugh at her silliness.

Kara climbed onto the bed settling on the other side of Alex, happily handing Alex her phone. All the other stuff could wait a while, she reasoned, this was so much more important.

Maggie watched them from her side, her heart overflowing at the sight of Alex tenderly looking at a picture of them cuddling, feeling so sweet on her in that moment.

Leaning over to her Alex showed Maggie the phone so she could see the picture. And even Maggie had to admit that they looked adorable- Kara having got the perfect angle of Maggie wrapped up in Alex's arms, her girlfriend's face tucked into her neck.

Instead of saying anything she just looked into Alex's eyes, her warm smile bringing out her dimples, trying to convey all her feelings in that one look. She thought she had known the feeling of being in love before, had thought there was something real with her last girlfriend. But she knows now she was just fooling herself. How could she feel the true essence of love without showing her true self?

And that's what Alex had done for her that no one else had been able to; she had carefully taken down all the bricks of Maggie's wall one by one, leaving her bare. And now her truth flowed from her for Alex to see- just as Alex's did for her so naturally. And she finally understood for herself the feeling of love that people wrote poems and novels about.

Alex's smile met hers just as warm. "You look so tiny" she teased, earning a chuckle from Kara and an affectionate squeeze to her hips from Maggie. "Send this to me Kara" she turned to her sister.

Maggie smiled at them. Wanting to give them some time alone, she placed a kiss on Alex's shoulder before moving to get out of bed. "I'm gonna make us all some coffee" she said, making her way to the bathroom first, thankful she was decent enough to get out of bed in front of Kara.

When Maggie was out of earshot, Alex quickly turned to Kara slapping her arm. "Alright, spill…what actually happened?" She interrogated, knowing she had not got the full story from Maggie.

"What?" Kara spluttered, rubbing her arm dramatically "What are you talking about…Maggie already told you."

"Oh _please_ Kara, you are about as subtle as an elephant" giving her a knowing look. "Did something happen? Tell me" she insisted.

Kara sighed, not wanting her sister to go mad with worry. "I- I might have told Maggie I loved her." She screwed up her face, unsure of how Alex would respond.

"What?" Alex blurted in surprise. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't that.

Kara rambled to explain- "She caught me taking a picture of you two and we talked a little bit and as I was leaving it just slipped out."

Alex was silent for a moment looking down, her eyes moving quickly as her mind whirred. "H-how did she react?" she asked finally, vulnerable, looking up.

And Kara smiled wide for her sister, wanting to take away all her insecurities. "She was a little shocked at first- as was I- but Alex-" she said looking straight at her sister- "she was so…happy."

Alex ducked her head at Kara's words, her face beaming and heart filling with joy. Maggie- her beautiful, amazing, strong Maggie- had not only accepted her but her entire family and everything crazy that came with it. Maggie, in her most vulnerable moments, had trusted her enough to let her in- had deemed her worthy of loving her. And oh how she loved her.

In this thrilled moment she couldn't contain it. "I love her" she breathed, eyes closing at the intensity of saying it aloud for the first time.

Kara looked at her sister with a delighted, proud grin. If someone was going to share her sister's love with her she couldn't be more pleased it was Maggie.

"Alex…you two are so in love I can see it from space" she joked, nudging her sister, "what are you waiting for?"

"I-I don't know" Alex sighed. "I guess I just didn't want to rush it…to scare her off. And Maggie's been so patient with me. I think she's waiting for me to be ready to say it."

Kara smiled at her sisters words. "So what are you going to do?" she asked softly.

Alex thought for a moment, a small shy smile coming to her lips. "I'm going to tell her" she decided. "Next chance I get I'm going to do it." She covered her face in her hands squealing, giddy at the thought of it, Kara joining in with her squealing, jumping to take Alex in a tight hug landing them back lying on the bed.

"I'm so happy for you Alex" she said softly and Alex hummed in reply, happier than she had ever been.

They stayed cuddled like that for a few moments before Alex broke the silence in amused disbelief.

"I can't believe you told my girlfriend you love her before I did."

"Oh my God," Kara laughed, covering her face in Alex's arms, relieved Alex hadn't reacted badly, "I can't believe I did either…I have no filter when it comes to love."

Alex chuckled, her love for her sister so deep in this moment, not wanting her any other way.

"I love you Kara," she whispered.

"I love you too Alex, so much."

They both lay there cuddled together, hearts warm, waiting for Maggie to return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope i got the dynamic right! I love this trio! I would love to know what you guys think!


End file.
